


Abhorrence

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Throk, Biting, Blood, F/M, Hate Sex, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: They had nothing but a mutual hatred and the attraction purely physical.





	Abhorrence

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a request from an anon, and tbh I had so,e fun writing these two on my tumblr sinfultrails and I hope you guys like it too.
> 
> Any questions or requests drop me an IM or an ask on said tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I expected more from someone who claims to be a strong Galra Commander…nnngh….!”

Throk grits his teeth as he gave an angry buck of his hips deep into her. He watched her beneath him, with his eyes narrowed in utter irritation. 

“And what do you mean by that?” He gripped on to her hair, keeping her head back, “Speak up witch!”

Haggar grit her teeth and dragged her nails down his back in retaliation, watching how he tilted his head back and arched slightly. How his teeth grit as he bared the sharp canines and fangs.

“I—gnnngh—Do not answer to—mmm—you Commander Throk,” she spat, pushing her hips up into his with a hiss as she clenched around his cock, “Some Commander you turned out to be…!”

She cried out when he pulled her hips up and began to go at a harder pace, glaring down at her as he slammed his hands down on either side of her head angrily.

“And yet here you are in my bed letting me fuck into this cunt of yours,” he hissed angrily. He could feel the blood dribbling down his back and the sting where where nails had scratched into him, 

Honestly, he will never understand how thy got into this. All he knew was while he hated her with ever fiber of his mind and soul there was an allure to her. She was efficient and cunning in her own right and it was one of few qualities he could begrudgingly respect. 

Her body was cold as her personality, attractively sharp and slim enough he could close both hands around her.  
Haggar grits her teeth and she leaned up and bit down hard into his shoulder as she tightened her legs around his hips. She relished the anger snark of pain she drew from him, smirking slightly at the taste of blood in her mouth. 

Until he pulled her back by her hair, smacking her head back against the bed.

“Fucking little….!”

She still smirked with his blood dribbling from her mouth, “Aaaaw, can the big bad Commander not handle a little biting?” She spat a bit.

Throk snarled before he kissed her. It was like trying to devour her mouth. Their fangs and teeth overlapped, biting into each other’s lips as they hiss and growl.

The harsh smack of their hips meeting was almost overwhelmed by the angry growls and hateful moans coming from them. When Throk started to slam into her, the witch could already feel the beginning of bruises forming on her hips. 

There was no room for gentleness between the two. It would be dishonest to pretend that they didn’t hate each other even physically in such a vulnerable moment. But they’d be lying still if they didn’t enjoy it. 

To them it’s another battle, another conquest. Trying to win over the person they hated most yet also satisfied them in ways sex with a lover couldn’t. 

Throk growled angrily as he pulled her head back further, forcing her to show her throat to him. He wanted to return the favor.   
He ripped a shout of pain and surprise as well as felt her cunt flutter around his cock as he bites into the side of her neck.

Oh….how easy it would be to just rip it open and leave her to bleed out….

But he’s no idiot. She’s still useful to Zarkon, and he’d hate to piss off the Emperor when he wakes from his coma. Whenever that might be.

Haggar grit her teeth “Ghhnnnnrrrgh….you….son of a….AAAH!” 

He grinned viciously around her throat as he felt himself getting closer, chasing after his orgasm. And judging by how she was cursing, clawing more at his back and how she clenched harder around him as if trying to squeeze off his cock by sheer spite, she was close too….!

“Haaa…nngggrrrAAAAAAARGH!” He roared, baring his teeth as he came inside of her, releasing her throat with her cloud dripping down his chin.

Haggar came quietly. She closed her eyes tightly as she gripped on to his back.

“Gnnngh….ghhk….”

They were silent as they came down from their high. Breathing heavy and bodies trembling. Throk began to feel the bruises that had formed and he couldn’t help a small smirk. Oh she would feel that for a while. 

It gave him a swell of victory that the witch would walk around with a limp from her hated enemy….

“….Get the quiznak off me now, you quiznaking cretin!”

Throk grunted and stumbled back from her when she kicked him off.


End file.
